Roles Reversed
by Ilse O'Hara
Summary: I was watching the season three finale and the first episode of season four when I got to thinking what would have happened if roles were switched. I guess you could say spoilers. My first ever fanfic for Bones. MAJOR fluff. I wrote this late at night.


**Hello! So this is my first ever Bones fanfic…I was watching the season three finale and opening of season four and I was wondering what it would have been like if roles were reversed….**

**FYI: Flashbacks are in italics…**

**Rating: T**

"_Seeley, I am doing this for us!" Seeley Booth turned around to see a gun pointed at Temperance Brennan. As he went to stand up it fired. Booth yelled, "BONES!" He ran up to the stage. The microphone lay forgotten on the ground. Temperance Brennan was looking down at her chest as a dark stain slowly formed. Feeling weak, she sank to the ground. Her vision became like a tunnel, she vaguely heard Booth yelling, "Come on, Bones, stay with me. Damn it, Bones! Tell me stuff about anthropology. Tell me the order of Tibetan hierarchy stuff. Come on, now, Bones. Come one, don't leave me," Booth was frantically trying to get her to stay with him but a faint smile hung over her lips and she closed her eyes…_

The birds flew above the solemn procession as it made its way towards the back end of a cemetery. A mahogany casket was waiting to be lowered to its rest under a shady tree. The mourners were numerous; after all, the death of a widely known author and anthropologist is bound to attract some attention is it not? The vast majority of the mourners stood at a distance but a group of six stood forward. The group consisted of four grown males, one female, and a small four-year-old boy. The female in question was sobbing in the arms of the man with the beard. The tall African-American man had his head bowed. The small, lost-looking man had silent tears flowing down his cheeks; the four-year old boy was looking at the casket with a mixture of anger and confusion. The last man, Seeley Booth, was the worst. His eyes were devoid of their usual mischievous spark and his face showed no signs of the famous charm smile. He knew it was time. He motioned to Dr. Goodman who moved forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dr. Goodman said, "we are gathered here to mourn the loss of an extraordinary woman. I count myself extremely lucky to have been her colleague. In theory, I was her boss but Dr. Brennan never had nor ever would have had a boss," A few people smiled. "I would just like to say these words. Dr. Brennan made it her life's goal to give the people she found back to their families. She would not want her work to be neglected. Let us make her legacy continue," Moving toward the casket with a white rose, Dr. Goodman placed it on top and said, "Temperance, I shall miss you,"

The next person to walk forward was Zach. Voice trembling, eyes visibly filled with tears, he said,

"Dr. Brennan was the best teacher I have ever had. She taught me how to do everything I know with respect. She never treated me like I was below her even though I was. I—I—hope that she is somewhere peaceful now. She didn't believe in any of that and neither do I but it's nice to think about," Zach walked away and Hodgins moved up.

"Dr. Brennan was invincible; on cases and in life. Many of you will remember her as having zero people skills and being a cold person. This is not true. When we were trapped in that car and were met with the prospect of death, Dr. Brennan remained calm and composed. She had belief that we would be discovered. I'll never forget what happened down there. I turned to her and said something like, 'Dr. Brennan, it's been a privilege,'. I remember sticking out my hand for her to shake but she pulled me into a hug and began to cry. She was more human than she let on. She—she—was my friend," Hodgins began to choke up. Angela stepped forward.

"She was my best friend. I always used to tease her about things involving work and men. She told me about being held hostage in El Salvador. She told me everything she knew about her parents. She was my sweetie," Angela put her rose on top of the casket and walked away. Now it was Parker and Booth's turn. Parker went first.

"Dr. Bones was nice. She was really smart. I know that when I grow up, I want to be like her and my dad. She said a lot of stuff that I didn't understand but then she would always find some way to explain it to me. It's not fair that Dr. Bones had to die,"

Special Agent Seeley Booth was almost crying as he stood. He clutched a medal of St. Albert, which he laid on the coffin.

"Temperance Brennan was the greatest partner anyone could ever have asked for. She was incredible; smart, occasionally funny, beautiful. I am sorry I couldn't save her. It's all my fault she's dead," Booth picked his rose and put it gently with the others…

_**Later that day…**_

Seeley Booth walked into the Jeffersonian. As he scanned his card in and walked up to the "squints only zone", the squints in question were…working. On a case. On the day of Brennan's funeral. Seeley was almost outraged but then thought that possibly they were paying a tribute to her. He had come to be with them, strangely enough. He wanted to talk. Now that Bones was gone, he felt dead. He had loved her. More than she knew. He had wanted to ask her out. Not on a case but on a date. As a couple. Together. But that was never meant to be. As he got to the top, he said,

"Hey," Everyone looked up from his or her work except Angela. Hodgins walked over to Booth and said,

"She's really shook up. I mean, we all are, but you and Ange," he trailed off. Booth didn't say anything. He walked up behind Angela. She was drawing. And as Booth saw the page, he gave a strangled sort of gasp. On the page was his Bones. Her face looked up at him, the challenging glint and wry smile back on her face. Angela looked up at him and saw his expression. She stood up saying,

"Oh, Booth," She put her arms around him and he held her. As Angela began to cry, the full gravity of Bones's death hit him. She never would turn around a corner, beg him to let her drive or have her own gun. She would never say, "I don't know what that means," and in realizing that he knew that he had loved her more than what was ever possible with anyone else. Booth could count the number of times he cried on one hand but this realization made him lose his resolve. He began to cry with Angela and pretty soon it had spread to Hodgins gruffly clearing his throat to Zach just getting away from the exam table and bury his face in his hands. They all needed to leave. Booth knew the perfect place…

High on the walkway overlooking Medico-Labs, with their feet dangling nonchalantly, sat the group of squints and cops, scientists and investigator. Angela was the first to break the awkward silence,

"You loved her, didn't you?" Booth looked at her, knowing she was talking to him and glanced around at everyone else before giving a shuddering sigh saying,

"Yes, very much. You would think that I would have learned to tell her after something bad happened, but I can't seem to stop being an idiot,"

"Logically speaking, human emotions can't be dealt with logically," Zach said. Angela seemed to smile at that and said,

"Bren would say something like that," Hodgins put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Booth muttered something about needing some fresh air and walked away. They surveyed their forgotten work outstretched beneath them, their thoughts a million miles away. The silence was broken by a familiar voice saying, in an extremely exasperated tone,

"THERE you guys are. I have been looking all over for you. Zach, I have bones for you to clean. Hodgins, I found a new kind of beetle in the skull of the victim, Angela you need to do your thing with the Angelator…"

Dr. Temperance Brennan was striding towards them. Upon coming closer she saw their freaked out expressions and said,

"What?"

"You're dead," Hodgins said, "psycho bar lady shot you,"

"Nooo, I am not dead,"

"Funeral," was all that Zach could manage.

"Weren't you notified?"

"'Bout what?" Hodgins said

"That my death was faked,"

"SWEETIE!" Angela launched herself into friend's arms and began to cry, "You…you were dead…I….coffin….roses….Booth,"

"Ange, it's okay. Why didn't they notify you all?" Zach was still staring and Hodgins had the silliest grin on his face. Angela finally let go of Temperance aka Brennan aka Bones. Brennan walked over to Zach and said,

"Looks like you still have to deal with me, buddy," Zach was still a little weirded out but Brennan put her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. He smiled awkwardly and said,

"I cried and everything,"

"Awww, thanks, Zach. Where's Booth?"

The rest of them exchanged glances and said,

"We don't really know,"

"Well, if you find him, can you somehow get him to come to my office. There's…there's something I need to tell him,"

Angela smiled and said, "Of course, sweetie."

**Two hours later…**

Seeley Booth came walking into the Jeffersonian lab again, this time with a cardboard box. Upon walking down the hallway, Hodgins and Zach almost yelled out but Angela delivered a quick smack and whispered furiously, "Surprise. SHUT UP," Booth looked up and was puzzled to see the squints smiling. He knew he would never smile again. He walked over to the door of Brennan's office and hesitated. He knew this would be rough; collecting all of her personal possessions and all. Hesitating for a while longer, he heard someone shuffling around inside. Placing the cardboard box down as quietly as possible, pulled out his gun, and broke down the door screaming,

"FBI! WHO GAVE YOU---''

He stopped still. Temperance Brennan was sitting behind her desk, doing paperwork. Upon the entry, she said,

"I can understand why you're upset, but threatening me with a gun,"

"You-you-you"

"Me-me-me…"

Booth dropped his gun and began to cry. Not cry but sob. Brennan got up and walked over to him and gave him a hug. He gratefully threw his arms around her and sobbed,

"You were dead. It was my fault,"

"Booth, logically, it wasn't your fault because you didn't pull the trigger,"

"I almost lost you,"

"Booth,"

"What,"

"I have something to tell you,"

"What, Bones,"

"I…I think I am falling…no…fell…in love with you," Booth could scarcely believe his ears, "I know you don't love me back but I thought that," Brennan looked down.

"You think I don't love you back?"

"Well, yes because logi—'' Brennan's response was cut short as he kissed her. Not like at Christmas. Full of longing and passion. Neither of them noticed the cheers from the hallway or Angela yelling, "It's about time!"


End file.
